


Jugoso

by adanhel



Series: Jugoso [1]
Category: Lost Canvas - Fandom, Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adanhel/pseuds/adanhel
Summary: Sísifo guarda un secreto que afectara su vida de ahora en adelante, pero Aspros, descubriéndolo por sí solo, decide ayudarlo aunque no sea lo que su amigo hubiera querido.





	Jugoso

**Author's Note:**

> Para este fic, imaginaos a Aspros y Sísifo de unos catorce años.
> 
> Turra: Adj., para fines prácticos en esta historia, sinónimo de doncel, uke, omega, pasivo, como lo prefiráis llamar, y en género femenino como esta, su gramática le corresponde.
> 
> Me gusta como se ve escrito saint y saintos, más que santos, así que lo pongo conforme lo requiera.
> 
> Esperen la segunda parte, "Más jugoso" dentro de quince días.
> 
> El título me lo sugirió mi hermana, que ademas, hizo la portada. Sigue sin acabarme de convencer, pero refleja lo que paso en el fic, y lo que pasara en el siguiente.  
> http://adanhel.tumblr.com/post/171942945029/fanfic

  
Cuando su hermano le dijo que quería hablar con él, se le estrujó el corazón. ¿Qué más podía querer decirle luego de esa horrible prueba que le impuso? ¿De intentar hacerlo abandonar el Santuario, de decirle que se iría de ahí porque estaba muriendo y solo alejándose viviría lo bastante para seguirlos protegiendo?

Lo hizo sentar enfrente de él y aun sabiendo que lo vendría sería grave, porque desde que regresaron no le había hablado, sino que se encerró con el Patriarca a hablar por horas, nada lo podía haber preparado para lo que le dijo.

Algo que cambio su vida, que le aclaró un par de dudas, sentimientos que había tenido desde hacía unos meses, pero le despertó cientos más. Y por primera vez pensó que su hermano había sido cruel, que no era el héroe que todos creían.

Desde esa noche ya habían pasado meses. Meses solo, en que no había visto a Ilias y en que había seguido guardando su secreto, pues fue lo que él dijo, “hasta que crezcas -¿pero que tanto?-que puedas verlo por ti mismo, -¿ver qué?- que puedas defenderte -¿de quién?”

No le dijo mucho, según su costumbre, pero a fines prácticos era “te he criado como un varón toda tu vida, pero en realidad eres una turra, y como tal, ahora debes comportarte. Eso no afectara tus poderes o habilidades como caballero, mira al Patriarca y a su hermano, pero si lo demás que hagas…”

Una nueva realidad, un nuevo pudor que debía guardar, aunque siempre había sido celoso de su intimidad, un preocuparse ahora por no hacer nada indebido con ningún varón hasta su matrimonio, si es que se casaba, de si alguien podría encontrarlo hermoso, de ese modo, pues cuando veía a las turras a su alrededor le parecía que eran todas inalcanzablemente hermosas, aun si eran viejas, como su Santidad, intocables, como Lugonis, con su gesto siempre melancólico, pero admirado por todos aquellos que no podían sino verlo, o demasiado jóvenes, como su pequeño hijo…

Pero lo peor era lo que sentía desde hacía un par de meses. Se había desarrollado tarde, el estrés de ganar la armadura, de las pruebas que pasó, le dijo el Patriarca, el otro que sabía su secreto, y era normal, no debía apenarse. Esa necesidad que sentía cuando la luna se alzaba, que no podía mitigar tocándose donde lo consideraba aceptable por que no era de ahí de donde venía, que lo hacía revolverse incómodo en su cama y querer llorar de desesperación.

El motivo, aunque no lo supiera, por el que los gemelos le ordenaron a su hermano decirle la verdad. La duda en que se había escudado para educarlo como varón había perdido sus fundamentos y sería peor para Sísifo atravesar eso sin saber lo que pasaba, preguntarle a sus amigos, ambos varones, si les pasaba algo igual, y exponerse al peligro.

Ahora se cercaban esos días, podía sentirlo aun sin tener que mirar por la ventana de su templo para ver el cielo, pero tenía que superarlo. Tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

*

Aspros frunció la nariz, volviéndose a buscar de donde venía ese olor que lo incomodaba, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera un olor… más bien algo en el aire, algo que le causaba una sensación extraña, cada vez más conocida.

Incómoda, cuando se dio cuenta que venía de Sísifo, que se acercaba para entrenar con él, como casi todos los días, aunque hacía un par, la última vez que lo vio, no había sentido eso. Pero no era la primera vez que le pasaba, el mes anterior, el mes antes a ese… había confiado que fuera un error, pues había más gente cerca, pero ese día estaban solos, en los bosques del Santuario. Ni siquiera Hasgard iría con ellos, pues tenía una misión.

Y lo que percibía era eso mismo que aun podía sentir u oler, no estaba seguro, en el Patriarca, en Lugonis, en las turras del Santuario… y eso era lo que estaba mal. Nunca lo habían hablado, pero siempre había creído que Sísifo era varón. No solo entrenaban juntos, que era algo normal aun si fueran distintos, sino que habían dormido juntos, se habían bañado juntos…

Y eso no estaba bien, el Patriarca insistía mucho en ello.

Pero no podía equivocarse. Comenzaron entrenar pero no lo perdió de vista, buscando confirmar lo que creía. Sísifo era un poquito más alto que él, pero varios meses mayor, no más fuerte, ni con los rasgos mejor definidos. Su cara aún era delicada, pero eso no le decía nada, pues la suya también. Incluso alguna vez oyó decir al Patriarca que cuando era pequeño llegaron a preguntarse si no sería una turra, él, por lo lindo de su cara, ¿les pasaría lo contrario con Sísifo?

No era hermoso, si lo juzgaba con frialdad, pero tampoco era feo. Era normal, lindo, con sus ojos dulces, su cara redondeada, su boca bonita, y olía delicioso… ¿de qué serviría que tuviera una belleza que robará el aliento si no podían tocarla como a Lugonis, como sospechaba pasaría con su niño?

Se preguntó si él lo sabría, pues al quedarle encima y dominarlo estuvo seguro de que lo olía, acercando la nariz a su cuello, pero él no pareció darse cuenta, solo le tiro un cabezazo, como siempre, y siguieron entrenando.

¿Se lo habrían dicho? ¿Los demás lo sabrían? Su hermano casi nunca estaba, desde que se convirtió en saint de Sagitario no lo había visto, y le parecía que si los viejos lo supieran ya no le permitían estar con ellos con tanta libertad… y eso no tenía mucho de estar pasando…

Pero cada vez era más notorio. O tal vez era solo que ahora le prestaba más atención que en los últimos meses, que estaban solos, que habían entrenado ya por mucho rato juntos.

-Estoy rendido.-Sísifo lo miraba, hablando entre jadeos, y él no pudo evitar pensar lo bien que se veía, que quería acercarse…-Vamos a tomar a un baño.

Cerca había un pequeño lago, y era primavera, ya podían hacerlo sin helarse. Le parecía una buena idea.

Sísifo se adelantó pensando si Aspros no estaría enfermo porque sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero al ver el agua se olvidó. Siempre les había gustado ir a nadar después de entrenar y ese día lo necesitaba. Se sentía afiebrado e incómodo desde hacía un rato, aunque el sol aún estaba bien en lo alto.

Se desvistió, sin darse cuenta de que era observado atentamente por su amigo, que se preguntaba cuándo, desde el verano anterior, era que se le habían redondeado así las pompas. Seguía delgado, la piel ligeramente tostada por el sol, el cabello corto, pero había algo diferente en él que no podía precisar, además del trasero, claro.

Saltó al agua junto con él y trato de ignorar lo que sentía, las ganas de acercársele y hundir la nariz en su cuello, de lamerlo para saber a qué sabía, de tocarlo. Pero Sísifo no ayudaba, salpicándolo, provocándolo a seguir jugando dentro del agua, donde se atrapaban mutuamente, donde era tan fácil moverse y sujetarlo, hacer lo que quería sin asustarlo.

Lo pilló por la espalda y se le repegó contra las pompas, moviéndose para deslizarse hacia abajo y sentirlas bien, la curva que hacían, como se hundía al final entre sus muslos. Sísifo se giró rápido, sorprendido, asustado, y lo atrapó entre sus piernas por la cintura, pegándose a él solo un par de segundos antes de separarse empujándolo y nadar hacia la orilla.

Pero era tarde.

El joven saint de Géminis lo siguió y lo detuvo en la orilla, a punto de salir.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Sísifo lo miró sin saber que contestarle. ¿Cómo decirle que todas las veces que lo tuvo encima en el entrenamiento se sintió incomodo? ¿Qué se sentía un poco acosado cuando se le acercaba si solo estaban jugando? ¿Qué se le hizo un hueco horrible en el estómago al sentirlo repegársele, peor que al verlo desnudo antes de tirarse al agua, cuando antes eso nunca había pasado? ¿Qué al liarle las piernas en la cintura había sentido “eso”, lo mismo que sentía en las noches y había deseado quedarse así hasta que recordó que era su amigo y que seguro eso que sentía no era correcto?

Y más cuando le parecía que Aspros estaba también un poco raro.

El adolescente lo miraba hipnótico, decidiendo que seguro estaba así porque él también había notado que era turra pero no lo sabía, y él era un buen amigo y se lo mostraría…

-Estás más raro que de costumbre.-mucho en los últimos meses. Tal vez si lo sabía pero no lo aceptaba. No lo creía.

-No me pasa nada.-le respondió, con un timbre más nervioso del que pretendía, pero es que lo sujetaba por la muñeca y no lo dejaba salir.

-Yo creo que sí. Pero sé cómo ayudarte.

Lo besaría, y así se daría cuenta. Se relajaría. Al menos así le pasaba a él, si no lo hacía por mucho rato. Si tenía las manos quietas.

Sísifo se quedó privado cuando Aspros lo giró y empujándolo casi fuera del agua, se le montó encima, metiéndose entre sus piernas y besándolo, su rostro hermoso tan cerca, su boca cubriendo la suya, su mano sujetando su nuca.

Se sentía bien, cálido, confortable, pero también estaba mal. Aspros creía que eran iguales, y peor aún, era su amigo, le estaba dando su primer beso, no era su marido… ni siquiera estaba seguro de gustarle, o de que él le gustara, aunque fuera tan apuesto…

Negó con la cabeza y separó sus bocas, pero él se limitó a besar su mejilla, a girarle la cara con los dedos antes de volver a hacerlo, rozando con su lengua sus labios, colándola en su boca cuando la abrió sorprendido.

Tan lindo, tan sonrojado y sabía tan bien… Aspros apoyó su peso en el brazo que se sostenía y se pegó más él, buscando la calidez de su piel, invitándolo a jugar con su lengua, pero Sísifo no le respondía. Sísi que sonaba más lindo, como él.

-No, Aspros.-le ordenó, empujándolo por el pecho cuando entendió que era eso que sentía rozando entre sus muslos.-Somos varones…

Vaya, con que lo negaba.

-Yo si… tú eres una turra…-rápido como un rayo, lo sujeto por las muñecas y lo sostuvo contra la tierra húmeda de la orilla.

-¡No es cierto!-no sabía por qué lo negaba, si no era algo vergonzoso, pero había algo en los ojos de Aspros que lo intimidaba.

-¡Claro que sí!-se inclinó sobre él, hundiendo su nariz detrás de su oído.-Puedo olerlo.-ahora estaba seguro que era eso. Lo olía, algo que no tenía siempre, pero que resultaba muy excitante. Cosas de turra, como el modo en que acoplaba a él, aunque pareciera no querer tenerlo encima.

Esta vez, Sísifo se sintió aterrorizado. ¿Podía olerlo? ¿Qué era una turra? ¿Era tan obvio? Era tan vergonzoso… si él podía, seguro los demás también… y su cuerpo lo traicionaba. Quería empujarlo e irse, pero no le respondían las manos, él también podía olerlo, algo en él, y quería tenerlo cerca aunque estuviera mal… aunque sentir su erección entre sus muslos lo hiciera sentir las peores nauseas de su vida.

Aspros lamió su cuello y él cerró los ojos, negándose a ver lo que pasaba, intentando oponerse cuando volvió a tomar su boca y, sujetando sus muñecas con una sola mano, le acarició el costado. No estaba bien… no quería…

Los remolineos bajo él, la oposición, los ruiditos de Sísi, terminaron de excitar al jovencito, que quería tocar cuanto podía, pero estando a medias bajo el agua no era sencillo. Se detuvo y lo soltó, cargándolo enseguida para llevarlo bajo un árbol cercano, sin importarle sus protestas, sus débiles intentos por alejarlo empujándolo con las manos, pues si de verdad no quisiera que siguiera, podría golpearlo en serio.

Tal vez era su modo de mantener las apariencias, o solo que no sabía cómo portarse ahora que sabía que era una turra y él la besaba, que debía sentir cosas, tal vez de un modo distinto al suyo, y le daban miedo.

Pero no tenía por qué sentir eso. Lo abrazó a medias, sosteniendo aun su nuca, nariceó su mejilla antes de volver a besarlo y apoyó su mano en su cintura, sin moverla, solo sintiendo su piel húmeda bajo sus dedos, un poco fría en partes, cálida en otras, como en interior de sus muslos, que al sentirlos ahora a los lados de sus caderas, notaba también eran más gorditos que antes, muy suaves…

Sentía su polla frotarse contra su interior, y cuando se movía arriba, ahogando los ruiditos de Sísi con su boca, rozaba la curva de sus pompas, tocaba con su punta ahí, el pedacito de piel entre su agujerito y sus bolitas, sentía estas aplastarse, blanditas, contra su bajo vientre.

Miró por un momento entre sus cuerpos y vio que Sísi aún no lo disfrutaba tanto como debía, como él, pues estaba a solo medio erectar, y también que, contrario a él, había una curva en su bajo vientre en vez de una depresión, una pancita a pesar de ser delgado que se le antojaba como una de las cosas más excitantes que había visto.

Quería lamerla y bajar por su curva hasta su polla, chuparla, para ver si sabía distinto, si las gotitas que soltará cuando estuviera excitado sabían diferente, hundir su cara entre sus pompas y probar su agujerito, besar sus muslos ahí donde se sentían más pachoncitos… no cabía duda que las turras eran hermosas…

Sujetó con más fuerza su brazo libre, el otro inmovilizado por su cuerpo, a medias montado encima de él, apenas de ladito, para poder frotarse contra sus pompas, y dejó de besarlo para olfatear su cabello húmedo, lamer su cuello antes de bajar y seguir descubriendo los cambios que había tenido, cuando lo oyó gimotear.

Levantó los ojos y miró su carita llorosa, la saliva escurriendo de su comisura, su boca entreabierta, las mejillas completamente rojas… ya no decía que no, solo temblaba, y eso lo animó a seguir. Que reprimida era la Sísi… algo tan placentero como lo que le hacía y seguía sin dejarse disfrutar… Por qué lo disfrutaba, ¿verdad?

Llevó su mano entre sus vientres y lo acarició con cuidado, entrecortando sus ruiditos, volviéndolo a hacer remolinearse, con lo que sintió algo que no había esperado, pues hacía rato que estaban fuera del agua, humedad entre sus pompas.

Sísifo se había cansado de pelear, de oponerse. Solo eran besos, se decía, ya no lo acariciaba, que se frotará entre sus muslos era inevitable por cómo estaban. Aspros parecía disfrutarlo, y sentir que alguien tan guapo podía querer besarlo así, tocarlo, lo hacía sentir bien… un poco de alivio en medio de esa especie de vértigo que sentía, el calor que le subía a la cara, que lo molestaba desde… ahí, donde no se atrevía a tocarse siquiera pero tan cerca de donde ahora la punta dura y resbalosa de su amigo frotaba, haciéndole sentir unas cosas que le impedían pensar normalmente.

Después lo tocó enfrente, lo masturbó, y pensó que estaba mal, pues era algo que hacia solo por qué quería, mucho menos inocente, si es que podía considerarlo así, que unos besos, que lamer su cuello de ese modo que lo hacía temblar, pero se dejó hacer, pues sentía un alivio que no tenía desde hacía tiempo y las náuseas disminuían aun cuando él le hacía cosas tan vergonzosas como lamer su pecho, haciendo poner duritos sus pezones, aun el que no tocaba con su lengua.

Entonces lo sintió, gritó y chilló, tratando de alejarlo, pero él lo tenía bien apresado, le dijo que si se seguía moviendo así podía lastimarlo… se quedó quieto, sin creer que él estuviera dispuesto a hacer eso antes que detenerse, pero ni siquiera lo miraba, estaba absorto, su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, su mano bien metida entre sus muslos, su dedo dentro de él…

Le dolió un poco cuando lo metió, forzándolo, muy rápido, pero ahora ya solo era extraño, incorrecto como nada en su vida. Su hermano no le dijo que era “eso” que solo su esposo debía hacerle, pero seguro debía ser eso… un lugar tan íntimo, dentro de él… ahí donde sentía caliente, a veces hasta húmedo, resbalosito, como si esperara recibir algo… como en ese momento, pensó espantado, que su dedo se movía, frotando dentro suyo, como buscando…

Aspros apretó los dientes cuando Sísi logró sacar la mano de debajo suyo y le clavó las uñas en la espalda, pero no se iba detener por algo así… si no lo hizo cuando lo miró con sus ojos azules muy abiertos, asustados… no creyó que le doliera, tan mojadito como estaba, y en realidad no había pensado hacer eso, solo frotar su dedito por encima de su culito, pues seguro resbalando tan fácil se sentiría bien para Sísi, pero ahora no se arrepentía, pues se sentía bien para los dos, tan calientito, tan mojadito…

Volvió a comerse los botoncitos de su pecho pues no se sentía con ánimo de besarlo o mirarlo a la cara hasta que lo oyera gemir, que supiera que todo estaba bien, y buscó hacérselo sentir, su índice buscando tocar tan adentro como podía, sus demás dedos impregnándose con la humedad que quedó entre sus pompas…

Así no podía hacerlo tan bien como quería, de modo que le sacó el dedito y subió su mano para lamerlo y probar ese fluido resbalosito, dulce, clavándolo esta vez de vuelta pero con el medio, venciendo la resistencia de ese estrecho agujerito de ser penetrado y buscando encontrar ese punto de una vez por todas, el que haría que dejara de gimotear y decir que no.

Lo encontró, y cuando los gemidos reemplazaron los gimoteos volvió a verlo, los ojos cerrados, la carita ladeada… lo besó de vuelta y él abrió los ojos sorprendido, se relajó después de unos momentos.

Sísifo lo miró y se abrazó a su espalda. El daño estaba hecho, y ya no valía la pena oponerse ahora que podía ver que Aspros no quería hacerle daño, que volvía a portarse como el mismo, gentil, comedido, sin evitar besarlo, como si hiciera algo malo… que lo hacía, pero para Aspros no lo era tanto como debía serlo ahora para él… lo había oído hablar de eso, no con él, desde luego, pero si del deseo de tocar a una turra, de hacerla disfrutar… y parecía que eso era lo que había querido desde el principio, que lo disfrutará, aunque no le importo si él quería o no.

Pero ahora sus dedos se sentían bien. Muy bien. Ya no dolían, y se movían fácilmente dentro suyo, que se sentía mojado como nunca, cosquilleando el bordito de su entrada al moverse, calmando esa necesidad que venía con la luna, aunque tocando donde lo hacía avivaba el fuego que sentía dentro pero también hacía que las náuseas se fueran, que solo se sintiera cada vez mejor, haciéndolo olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Aspros lo sintió apretarse y redobló el esfuerzo con sus deditos, buscando sentir lo más que pudiera, grabarse la sensación, la carita de Sísi, placer puro hasta que sintió humedad por delante, cálida, escurriendo… miró, pues no se sentía como se hubiera corrido y vio ese líquido saliendo, trasparente, abundante, clarito, la cosa más excitante que había visto en su vida y de la que la turra no parecía enterarse, absorta como estaba en gemir, temblar.

Retiró sus dedos cuando dejó de apretarlos, y aprovechando que parecía agotado, dejó de abrazarlo y se inclinó sobre su pancita, ahí donde la mayoría de esa cosita se había derramado, probándola, tan dulce, dejándose llevar de nuevo y lamiéndola hasta terminarla, atrapando su punta, donde aún brillaban un par de gotas, entre sus labios, y cumpliendo el último de sus deseos…

-No…-con la voz desmayada, Sísi le pidió que parara, comenzando a ser consciente de que había hecho, que su cuerpo había hecho algo muy raro, y se sentía extraño, muy sensible, como si acabara de eyacular pero diferente, y más bien, era en su colita.

Aspros se detuvo y vio como lo había dejado. Sonrojado, jadeante, babeado… los dos estaban sucios de lodo, y seguro Sísi tenía pasto hasta en el culo, o al menos entre las pompas, de cuando se las separó. No parecía capaz de soportar más, y aunque el mismo no había terminado, le parecía que era bastante por esa vez. Ya se las arreglaría solo más tarde, recordando lo que pasó. Lo que vio.

-Lo siento.

Tenía marcas en las muñecas y en sus mejillas aun había carreritas de sal. Era su amigo y solo había querido ayudarlo.

-No debí hacerlo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no debió. No solo era su amigo, sino que era turra, los respetaba a él y a su hermano, no la quería. Se suponía que las turras hicieran eso solo con alguien al que querían, o su esposo, eso le habían dicho los viejos.

-No. No debiste.-no tenía idea de que como vería de frente a su hermano. De que haría a partir de ahora.

-Tenemos que bañarnos.

Aceptó la salida que le ofrecían y su mano para levantarse. No quería pensar en ello en ese momento o se volvería loco. Además, estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Satisfecho.

Se bañaron, y lentamente, sin mirarse, regresaron al Santuario.

*

Desde la sala de su trono, Sage sintió volver a sus jóvenes saintos. Muy jóvenes aun, y aun así, mayores que los demás que heredarían las armaduras de oro.

Estaba bien que salieran a entrenar, a jugar un rato, en especial para Sísifo, que no estaba tomando demasiado bien enterarse de que era turra y lo que eso conllevaba, menos los cambios en su cuerpo. Sí hubiera sido más joven cuando empezaron habría sido más fácil explicárselo, lo mismo que si le hubiera hablado él mismo, para explicarle, en lugar de dejar hacerlo a Ilias.

Por lo único que no se preocupaba demasiado era por su honra. Confiaba en Sísifo. Era centrado, usaba la cabeza y siempre había sido más decente que los demás aspirantes, aunque los de oro, ellos, los mayores, habían resultado muy tranquilos, como Aspros.

No como el niño que acaba de adoptar, que prometía ser un dolor de culo, en cualquier sentido.

Ahora debía esperar que madurara un poco, su cuerpo, su mente… que aceptará lo que sentía, descubriera lo que podía sentir y dejará de pensar que estaba mal, vamos, que se acostumbrara al cambio antes de que ellos le pudieran enseñar nada.

Dio un último vistazo por la ventana, mirándolo separarse de su amiguito, con el que le diría que tuviera cuidado cuando fueran esos días del mes, pues adolescente también podría no lograr controlarse, y regresó a su trono dorado, donde aún tenía que permanecer un par de horas en lo que el saint de Tauro volvía y le decía como le fue en su misión de rescatar niños con cosmos en las aldeas destruidas.

 


End file.
